Juvia and drinking doesn't mix, ever
by vocaloidzoro
Summary: when rumors start going around that Natsu and Gray are a couple, Juvia decides to do something about it...kinda, and that is pretty much asking Cana what she should do, which isn't the brightest idea in some situations... rated M because I feel like it (also there is a lot of language and certain things Juvia does when she's had too many...drinks) also:inquired natsu and gray
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**so hey vocaloidzoro here! so yeah, i think i go an idea for this story plot at say...1 in the morning haha! so yeah, whats interesting is that i couldn't find out how to ****publish this soooo, yeah it was kind of sad...and yeah so please review and put any suggestions as to what i could add to make this more interesting, angst, whatever you guys would want to read. who knows you may have stumbled one me really bored or depraved of your favorite pairings! well right now I am writing this in the dark which is probably really bad for my eyesight... _ **

**well...enjoy!**

It was a moist, rainy day, the drops elegantly gliding down the tiles of the fairy tail guild, everything cloaked in the night sky, rays of moonlight shining in through the windows of the building. There, on the second floor near the railing lay two bodies. One with silky black raven hair, cut in a jagged format, and light pink hair, the type of hair that looks like it had been spiked by who knows what, and yet, has a mild look to it.

Gray woke up next to not only who he thought as his lover, but the one he would never be able to live without. That night, you could say was...interesting.

Once Gray had fully awaken up from his little nap with Natsu, he finally realized that

there might be a cost to what might happen if someone found them. News would spread, and they might not have any alone time due to those douchy reporters. Also, who knows what Juvia might do.

In the morning, the grass was scattered with fresh dew and the ground felt muddy in some areas. Everyone was in the guild by then. Of course, as usual Juvia was doing her usual stalking on Gray...except something was off… Gray and Natsu were close up to each other, and were they...blushing!?

JUVIA'S ANGER LEVEL: 10%

" What the mother fucking hell is Natsu doing with my Gray-sama!" Juvia anxiously thought,face her face getting red as a tomato.

"What the hell moron, you're invading my space, go somewhere else pyrotechnic!"

"Oh, well then you can go suck the biggest of dicks Gray shitbuster!"

"I can't blow myself Natsu!"

The room was silent as they threw insult after insult at each other. Everyone stared, Gray and Natsu hadn't quarreled like this in a while, but it seemed like they were back to normal again. Things between the two just seemed a bit...off.

The noise level went back up to normal again, and Juvia was relieved.

"Thank goodness my darling Gray is back to himself again, he seemed so off!" Juvia had recited happily in her head.

The two sighed and turned away from each other, Gray trying to hide a silent blush. That little argument he and Natsu planned should keep anybody from getting too suspicious of their relationship as lovers.


	2. Chapter 2 Cana's advice

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! so thank you to allgoodstoriesneedmusic and deathsdragon** **for reviewing! it was nice...well 19 views, thanks guys! also I had a really fun time writing this and the next chapter might even come out in 30 minutes or so. Well I am writing this right now listening to Ur's death and yeah... I'll put down responses to the reviews down below! sorry for such a short chapter...well now to go have some ramen for my cold!**

"I don't know what to do!" Juvia said, a frustrated look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Cana asked looking at the stressed water mage.

"You see...I saw Natsu and my beloved Gray hugging a little while after they had been fighting around the corner...AND NOW I THINK MY GRAY IS SLIPPING AWAY FROM ME!"

The table they were sitting at started to soak in the tears from Juvia.

"mrphada…imma teach that punk…" *more mumbling*

Cana then decided it might've been a good idea to leave Juvia and come back to check on her a little later when she got over her little "moment."

Also, Cana had some alcohol to finish and some sorry chumps to beat.

When Cana got back to Juvia she was nearly wasted talking in multiple slurs. Of course thats what happens when you challenge master and Gildarts to a drink off, also when the guilds alcohol supply had been nearly wiped out by them.

"ehhh ju...juvia...I'm talking to you water chick...u feelin better...not drownin...oh wait...u can't drown...WILL SOMEBODY GET ME A MOTHERFUCKING BARREL OF ALCOHOL AND CHALLENGE ME ALREADY, I AIN'T GOT ALL FUCKING DAY!"

"Um Cana...are you alright?" Juvia asked concerned.

" Eh! why don't you have a drink with me its only 1 in the morning! and...it'll help you get over whatever's buggin you...cuz y'know sometimes u just gotta take your problems...and fucking throw em out the window…"

"umm ok?" Juvia responded in a tone that practically said " why am I taking advice from you, an alcoholic, who is pretty much on the brink of throwing themselves out of the window"

Then for some utter reason, Cana had given Juvia a big mug full of booze and gave her in explicit detail where all the alcohol was...bad idea.

Soon Juvia was already done with the mug she had been handed and Cana was nowhere to be seen… To her pleasure she pretty much lost control of herself and decided it might be a good idea to drink the ENTIRE night. So on continued a series of giggles and more alcohol sipping.

**AUTHORS IDK END NOTE?-**

**ALLGOODSTORIESNEEDMUSIC: I'll try to update very often and I might even finish this story by tomorrow we'll see! happy writing!**

**DEATHSDRAGON: I agree with you 100% with you there haha...and right now my cat is biting my leg...ow**

**anyways please review any suggestions as to what I can add to the plot to make it well Idk...**

**ja-ne! -vocaloidzoro**


	3. Chapter 3 Drunken Juvia

**AUTHORS NOTE: well...It could've taken me less time to get all three chapters out...**

**anyway to Viviny from allgoodstoriesneedmusic: thanks for reviewing my stuff! well anyway this is pretty much my first fic and I'm pretty sure it was crappy to most of you and you all wanted a oneshot lol but hey I warned you in my profile...i write crappily...well enjoy the last chapter i had fun writing it so yeah...enjoy!**

It was morning already and Juvia was still drinking, alot.

Well also, now everyone in the guild was just watching her, with Natsu in the background screaming "chug chug chug chug!"

Until Juvia got up from her seat and starting mouthing off to people.

"You think you can just sit there all smug Erza, little bitch!? Shouldn't you be fucking with Jellal?"

"Lucy, you honestly look like a fucking whore on the verge of going loose and slamming your boobs inta peeps faces that b hatin other peoples shit!"

"Gajeel, quit the tough guy act we all know u love Levy and want to fucking do her, speaking of which have you fucked her yet?" Juvia said with a sleepy expression on her face.

"What!?" Gajeel said, his face growing bright as a tomato.

"You heard me metal dick, have you fucked Levy yet?"

Before he could answer Juvia went to Wendy and Romeo.

"Hey Romeo, shouldn't you be fucking Wendy by now too!? I mean, you should even fuck her right now before she ditches you like your dad's bitchy wife…"

"Juvia, since you're drunk I'll let that little comment slip, but u do know Wendy's only 12 and I'm only 13 soo.." Romeo replied an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Man, It's so fucking hott in here"

Before anyone could respond to what she just said, Juvia climbed onto a table and whipped off her dress, leaving her with just her bra and panties on. with everyone wordless she started to get her bra off until Elfman had to stop her. Of course he had a nosebleed...all the guys did at least.

So there Juvia was, pretty much topless in just her panties, in the spotlight...on a table…

"Juvia put your clothes back on!" Natsu yelled.

"You never act like this!" Carla added covering Wendy's eyes even though she probably didn't need to.

"Well Gray gets the excuse to with his stripping habit, so why can't I!?"

"It's not the same thing!" Gray replied.

"Well fine then fucktard-" and at that moment Juvia had vomited all over the floor, with it spilling everwhere.

With this apparently not bothering her she took off her panties. And in which the boys nosebleeds had spilled onto the ground commenting the vomit from Juvia.

Juvia then fell...but there's one problem with that, when she had...she had grabbed onto Gray's boxers and accidentally pulled them off when she fell-whoops.

Everyone had started to try and rip off some clothes for Gray, except they weren't surprised when he didn't really mind sitting there in the nude.

Eventually when Gray was had natsu's vest tied around his hip so it was covering his dick area, Erza went and helped Juvia get up off of the floor and over to the bathroom, where she filled a sink full of ice cold water and dunked Juvia's face in it so Juvia could get ahold of herself.

As to why Gray didn't have his boxers on and Natsu's was that Juvia had then held onto Grays boxers refusing to let them go…

So then after that Everyone decided to never let Juvia near alcohol...EVER AGAIN.


End file.
